wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lothar Brandt
SS-Oberst-Gruppenführer Lothar Brandt, '''also going by the alias ''Jacques''', is the main antagonist of ''Wolfenstein: Youngblood. After the Second American Revolution, and the death of General Engel, he was appointed governor of Neu-Paris, but as the Nazi regime began to decline, he became disillusioned and sought contacts in Berlin in order to form a secret organization called the Fourth Reich to topple the Berlin regime. Youngblood Lothar Brandt was a son of a prominent Nazi party politician and a silver screen actress. He rode up the rank of general in his time in the Wehrmacht. After the demise of Adolf Hitler, he became disillusioned, disgusted and dissatisfied with the current regime in which he saw as weak, pathetic and incompetent. For him, as long as they are in charge, the Third Reich will fall. This result in him gathered like-minded individuals in the German Armed Forces and created a secretive organization called the Fourth Reich to topple the current Nazi regime from the inside so he could take over as Hitler's successor. His activities have placed him under at least some suspicion by the Gestapo. Eventually, the regime in Berlin got wind of his activities, and he fled to the Paris underground just as agents from Berlin arrived in Neu-Paris. In the events of Youngblood, it is revealed that Brandt has secretly infiltrated the French Resistance, disguised as the mute wood-carver Jacques. He is also revealed to have a wife, Julie Brandt, who used the alias Juna. His ultimate goal is to retake Paris and commence "Operation Ascension", which would topple the regime in Berlin. However, thanks to the ingenuity of the Terror Twins, Brandt is eventually killed on the roof of the Siegturm. However, his death is not in vain as his second-in-command Messler and the rest of the Fourth Reich manage to successfully conduct a coup in Berlin, taking control the Nazis for their own. Personality Lothar Brandt is known to be ruthless and cunning, having outwitted the Berlin regime for a while by hiding in the Paris underground and infiltrating the French Resistance, yet he is also loud, bombastic and battle hungry when comes to fighting as he expresses great excitement when facing the Blazkowicz sisters. He is also skilled in combat, possessing an advanced power suit modeled after a Da'at Yichud design, only equipped with powerful weapons such as grenade launchers and a jetpack. He is also shown to be quite a megalomaniac, as he considers himself the true successor to Adolf Hitler. Gallery 64868157_10157439709024166_2271004115704217600_n.jpg|Lothar Brandt is blacklisted by the Nazis. 62061415 10157405787304166 8318854252189450240 o.jpg|Lothar's Jacques wanted profile. Juna assignment.png|Lothar with his wife, Julie (Juna). Lothar-and-Julie.jpg Lothar-Wy.jpg Lothar-Attacks-Julie.jpg 0cdfa574dec8a6c4e9add1d732d205f6.png Genrothar.jpg|Lothar in his power suit. Trivia * As Military governor of Paris, Brandt would head up the Paris Kommandantur (Military headquarters). It is likely that these headquarters were located in the Siegturm. * Lothar Brandt is the strongest boss so far in the series. * Lothar Brandt is very similar to Martin Cross from RAGE 2. ---- Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Nazis Category:Youngblood characters Category:Schutzstaffel (SS) Category:Wehrmacht Category:Deceased Category:Dead Category:Death